Of Lies and Deceit
by death by idiots
Summary: It is the year 2417. After having lost their family due to brutal murder, Sakura and Tomoyo become assassins, and are sent on a mission to kill Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa, who are said to be behind their family's deaths. Full summary in Chapter one.
1. Prologue

_Of Lies and Deceit_

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to the talented writers of CLAMP/Kodansha. I only own the plot.

Summary: It is the year 2417. After having lost their family due to murder, Sakura and Tomoyo are no longer as cheerful as they once were, but instead hide their feelings from everyone else. Known as the best agents in a secret assassination force, they are ruthless killers who kill in cold blood. Then they are sent on a mission to assassinate Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa, who are said to be the masterminds behind their family's deaths. Does the truth run deeper than that? And what of their past lives? Major SxS and ExT, Alternate Universe.

_Chapter One: Prologue_

_A seven-year-old Sakura and her best friend/cousin, Tomoyo, were skipping along as they went home together. They were chatting happily together and holding each other's hands. As they parted to leave for their separate houses, Sakura asked Tomoyo,_

"_Will you and Sonomi-san be coming over for dinner today? Papa is really looking forward to talking to Sonomi-san again!"_

"_Of course we're coming! I just have to inform Mama when I get home. She'll definitely agree, since she'll be really happy to see you again!"_

"_It's a deal then!" Sakura squealed cutely as she bid Tomoyo goodbye and hummed to herself all the way home. _

_--Later--_

_Ding Dong! Sakura ran to open the door as Touya said smugly, "Why running so fast, kaijuu? Later if you fall down you'll create a dent in the floor." _

"_Sakura no kaijuu!" she screamed as she stomped down, hard on her brother's foot. Then she ran quickly to the door again when she heard the doorbell ring again. However, her father was faster than her as he opened the door and let Tomoyo and her mother in._

"_Sonomi-kun! How nice to see you again!" Fujitaka said._

"_Fujitaka-sensei," Sonomi mumbled and seeing Sakura behind his back, her eyes lit up immediately. "Sakura-san! I haven't seen you in a long time! You're still so kawaii!" she squealed as she hugged Sakura tightly. _

_Sakura blushed, and Tomoyo giggled lightly as she watched the incident and with her camcorder in hand, taped the whole thing down. The other onlookers looked amused as they watched on._

_BANG! Sonomi sprang apart from Sakura immediately. She frowned. "What's that sound? Where is it coming from?" _

_BANG! That sound came again. Sakura and Tomoyo looked frightened as they held on to their respective parents tightly, not wishing to let go. Touya looked determined as he opened a window and popped his head out to see what was happening. To his disappointment, there was nothing suspicious he could make out outside. _

_Fujitaka, with his lips curled into a thin line, opened the front door cautiously as he tried to make out something in the darkness. Then he saw something move against the bushes, and told Sakura to hold on to Touya and stay back, before moving out to check himself._

_BANG! There it was again. Except that now, they could see exactly where it was coming from. It was from the bushes, and it had hit Fujitaka straight in the heart. _

"_PAPA!" those words rang simultaneously from both siblings as Sakura looked close to tears. Fujitaka collapsed onto the ground, and with his last breath, he told them to be strong and within a matter of minutes, he died._

_Touya then brought Sakura and Tomoyo to Sakura's room, where he knocked on a panel on the ground, and a set of stairs appeared, leading downwards. He told Sakura and Tomoyo to go down there, and not to come up until they felt that everything was all right._

_By then Sakura was already sobbing, but no matter how much Tomoyo consoled her, she could not stop. Her father was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. _

"_Don't cry, Sakura-chan. Zettei daijoubu!"(Spl?)Tomoyo said, trying to calm her down, but she knew, deep down, nothing could ever be the same. Sakura nodded, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen._

_Creak! It had been two long hours of waiting, according to Sakura's watch, that was. It seemed that everything was quiet outside, and Sakura and Tomoyo decided to leave and go out._

_Then, they heard two strangers conversing in the living room, so they hid in the shadows._

"_Are you sure there are no others? I could swear I heard some girls just now."_

"_Yes I'm sure! Don't question my actions! And you might've been daydreaming, since I didn't hear them."_

_The first man shrugged and they both left. Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out relieved at not being discovered. Then, they looked around the blood-splattered house. The once-beautiful house was a mess. Then Tomoyo caught sight of the ground._

_She tugged on Sakura's sleeve, and she too looked down. She screamed, and Tomoyo, not being able to hold back her tears, broke down and started sniffling._

_For on the ground, lying in a pool of blood, were Touya and Sonomi. Fujitaka seemed to have been brought in too. Their blood was oozing fast onto the ground, making the ground sticky with blood. Tomoyo and Sakura then ran, not caring where they were heading. They held hands and ran together, as fast as they could, as if to escape reality._

_But they knew, they knew that it was not possible, no matter how hard they tried._

Twenty-year-old Sakura woke up; panting hard, sweat dripping off her face. Or was it tears that she felt against her face? Whatever it was, she wiped them off, and turned the table lamps on. It was still dark out, but she didn't want to go back to sleep, in fear that she would have the same nightmares.

"Had a nightmare again, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo cracked an eye open as she asked Sakura.

It had been this way ever since their family had died, and they had become orphans. Tomoyo always acted like she was fine, but she also had those nightmares that Sakura had. There had been nights where she would cry out in her sleep, and Sakura would ask her what was wrong. But she always replied that nothing was the matter.

When they were orphans, Tomoyo was left the whole Daidouji estate, and she and Sakura had lived in it for three years, until they had found out about an assassination force, and begged them to let them in and join. They had trained ever since, trained to kill ruthlessly and masked their emotions from others, thus sometimes becoming cold and cruel.

They had been given many tasks, and they had always completed each mission successfully.

Tomoyo glanced at the alarm clock she had placed on her table, and saw that it was 6:00 AM. It was almost time. She sighed, and went to wash up, leaving Sakura drinking coffee shakily in their shared room.

--Later--

"Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura." Said the Handler.

"Handler," Sakura and Tomoyo replied, dabbed in a long black robe with a cape over their heads.

"I have an assignment for you," the Handler announced.

"Hai, who is it this time?" Sakura asked.

"This time your mission is to kill Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol. We have inside sources that have indicated that it is indeed time to strike. From what I know, they were the masterminds behind your family's death. However, do not let you personal feelings get in the way of this assignment. It is severely important for you to succeed. Do not disappoint me. After all this, victory will be ours."

"Hai," Sakura and Tomoyo answered in unison, watching as the Handler disappeared from sight and a black gust of wind surrounded the both of them, who with their eyes open, calmly let the gust of wind enter them. And they too, disappeared from sight.

A/N: They are currently in Tomoeda, Japan. Eriol is in England and Syaoran is in Hong Kong, so Tomoyo and Sakura will have to split up on this mission, and soon it will all catch up. Who were their family killed by? And why? Why does The Mistress want to kill Syaoran and Eriol? You'll find out…in the later chapters! Bwahahaha! Was it good? Bad? Please R and R! Drop me a review? I'll give lots of mistletoe! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Kaijuu-Monster

Kawaii-Cute

Zettei Daijoubu!-Everything will be fine!

Hai-Yes


	2. Li Syaoran

_Of Lies and Deceit_

Disclaimer: Don't have one. Look in Chapter One for it. Don't sue me! Eep!

**Thanks to: Teardrops of Hatred, Mama, dbzgtfan2004, yayme (Did I update fast enough for you to read it?), che33yLubwolf, kwitchie, Awak3 inxth3 Forgott3n Snow, MoshiMoshiQueen, Pinaygrrl, skippypeanut25, butterflywinds.**

**Just so you know, I edited the ending part of Chapter One.**

_Chapter Two: Li Syaoran_

Sakura fell to the floor with a thud as she turned around just in time to land on her back. The fall wasn't from a very high altitude, she could feel it, and she stood up, brushing imaginary lint off her clothes. Sakura walked at a slow pace, as she looked at her destination.

'_I'm in a forest!'_ that was the first thing she thought as she noted the different varieties of tall trees around her. She had unconsciously landed on a round clearing in the forest where there was only grass covering the ground. "I guess I'm in Hong Kong." She muttered softly to herself.

She glanced at her watch and fiddled with some controls. Slowly, a map that was made only to be seen by her eyes had visualized right in front of her. The Handler had said it would be helpful to finding the Li estate and getting out of the forest. Following the trail that was given to her, she made her way out of the forest, hoping to get out of there before dusk came.

Running at a fast pace, zooming in between trees according to the map she had, something didn't seem right.

"This watch was tampered with. Didn't the Handler know? Useless thing!" Sakura screamed in frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right for her at the current moment. The sky was turning dark at a rapid pace, and Sakura had to find a way out of there.

'_I don't care so much about hiding my powers anymore! Damn, this better work!'_ Sakura thought to herself (A/N: Oh my! Sakura's got herself a potty-mouth!) as she flew high up into the sky and observed the way out of the forest. It seemed that the forest itself was a maze restricted by magic which caused anyone with magic that was not powerful enough to not be able to get out of it. It wouldn't be surprising, for right next to it was the Li estate. And they were one of the strongest magic users known till that day.

'_Probably to prevent anyone from entering their plot of land unauthorized. Guess I have to do this the hard way.' _Sakura thought as she slowly landed back in the forest. Controlling the forest with her earthy powers, she summoned the trees to hold back until she had crossed, creating a path.

She ran through the path, just in time before the trees closed in on her again, and looked at her change of surroundings. _'The Li estate, indeed. They probably even have a barrier to prevent anyone unauthorized from going into the estate.'_ She thought bitterly as she glanced at the mansion in all of its glory.

Looking further ahead, she could make out some buildings of sorts. Then, she proceeded to walk ahead, hoping to find somewhere she could stay at for the night. There seemed to be a hotel nearby, and she made her way over toward it. The Handler had given her some foreign currency, just in case she had needed it. And she did.

Little did she know a pair of doe-black eyes were on her as she made to leave the land of which belonged to the Lis.

"I can sense a strong power from her. Escaping from the forest was a quite a feat. She has very strong potential and seems to have rather adequate training. She seems to be rather suitable for my Xiao Lang."

(A/N: Any guesses who the aforementioned person is?)

_--Later--_

"I have to think of a way to infiltrate their premises without them realizing. Anything! Anything at all!" Sakura yelled furiously in her hotel room when she unexpectedly caught sight of an ad in the newspaper she had just accidentally thrown to the floor.

'_Li residence is hiring a bodyguard. Qualifications: Must be able to fight. Arrive at the residence at 9:00am sharp to see if you fit the bill.' _Sakura read as a sly smirk found its way onto her lips. (A/N: Sorry I'm not very good at advertisements.) "I think I've found my solution." She said as she lay down on her bed, ready to go to bed.

_--The next day--_

"HHOE! I'm late!" Sakura shrieked as she scurried out of bed and stared at the alarm clock. It read 7.45 AM. She sighed in relief. Thank god that was only a dream! It would not have made a very good impression on the Li household if she had been late. Scrambling to get a fresh set of clothing, she opened her luggage which had been delivered to her by the Handler last night.

Sure enough, there were enough sets of clothing in there to last a YEAR! But she knew it was only to cover up for the fact that underneath that pile of clothing was a secret panel that only she could access, and that in that secret panel, there contained weapons and suits necessary of all selections.

She should know, having had so much experience from _this._

(A/N: This sure makes us wonder how many people she's killed eh?)

Since she was sure that she would get the job, Sakura checked out of the hotel first thing in the morning and using a shrinking spell Tomoyo had taught her, she shrunk her items so she wouldn't have to lug them along to the mansion.

Sure enough, when she reached there, there were already a long line of people queuing up to see if they were up to it. Most of the queue consisted of girls, though. It seemed that they were trying to get the job only because of Li Syaoran. Sakura had already heard many murmurs in the queue about how he was so good-looking and hearing all of that was making her sick to the stomach.

Not long after, she could see quite a few of unsuccessful girls limping slowly out of the Li residence. How was it that Sakura knew they were unsuccessful? No, it was not because of the scornful looks on their faces, nor was it because they were talking so publicly about it. It was because of the bruises that were seen on them.

'_Foolish girls, courting their own doom just for a glimpse of Li Syaoran in the flesh. And dressed in such tiny clothes, even! Don't they know that only in movies do people fight dressed like that? Don't they know that fighting without experience is dangerous?'_ Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes.

She watched as some girls, panicked that the same thing would befall them, backed away from the scene, shortening the queue. Sakura whose thoughts were still revolving around what she was formerly pondering about, hadn't even realized that she was next.

"Excuse me, miss? Miss? You're next!" The security guard called out and snapped Sakura out of her trance-like state. She proceeded forward, as she and the next few girls were brought by a bodyguard to a private room where they were supposed to have hand-to-hand combat with some bodyguards who were already working for the family.

'_Easy…'_ Sakura thought as a triumphant look was etched onto her face. It had only taken her a matter of minutes to beat this bodyguard she had just been fighting, who was lying on the floor, knocked unconscious. Looking around, she saw that the other girls were all struggling with the bodyguards they were assigned to, except for a girl around her age who had also just beat hers.

She sported an identical look on her face as they sat together at the far end of the room, watching as each girl was defeated and brought out of the room, till each and every one of them were gone. A different bodyguard then escorted them to a different room where a no more than ten girls were waiting, and we were instructed to wait there until they brought the next batch of girls in.

It seemed that out of the few hundred girls, only twelve of them had made it this far. This realization thus strengthened Sakura's resolve to win, and her determination to win also grew stronger. In the mean time, the girl that had been brought in with Sakura seemed to have gotten bored for she was trying to strike up a conversation with Sakura.

"Ni hao! Ke bu ke yi gao su wo ni jiao she me ming zi ma?"

Sakura blinked. Twice. This girl was speaking in a foreign tongue, something she perceived as Chinese. The girls outside had been speaking English, so she could understand. But this was another case… The girl seemed to realize that Sakura didn't understand what she was saying, and switched to English almost immediately.

"Hello! Can you tell me your name?" she asked, and flushed at the notion that she had mistaken Sakura for a local. "Sorry about that just now, I didn't realize that you were a foreigner. I am Fei Yin." She explained to a very perplexed-looking Sakura whose eyes widened and Fei Yin smiled.

"It's okay, really. My name is Sakura." Sakura replied, returning the smile. They conversed a little, both as polite as the other as they waited for the remaining girls to be brought in. Not long after, the last batch of girls had gone and three girls had joined their midst. Then they were brought to a room where there appeared to be many tasks to complete. They had to crawl through a hole where they had to escape from all the lasers shooting at them. Once they were hit, they were brought out. Then they would have to do acrobats as they escaped from the attacks across the room.

After that, they would have to evade all the items that were thrown at them by hurling them back at the attacker. Then she heard a deep, male voice coming from the right.

"But Mother, I don't need a bodyguard! I can protect myself! I'm not a child!" was what she heard as all attacks at her stopped except for one which had been thrown at her at the last minute. She caught sight of the person who was speaking, a guy with messy chocolate brown hair, and amber brown eyes which seemed to be burning with gold fire. In other words, Li Syaoran.

Pretending not to notice that anyone had come into the room, she purposefully kicked the sharp object in his direction. He didn't seem to react and Sakura had thought for a second, _'Score!'_ when she realized he had completely evaded the attack. She inwardly groaned, pissed off at herself for not being able to hit him.

The female he had addressed as "Mother" had raised an eyebrow and was making her way toward Sakura. Sakura had a blank look in her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't be able to read her thoughts.

'_She's the girl from yesterday! Her aura is so distinctive I could recognize it anywhere. Guess this is fate.'_ Yelan thought as she looked at Sakura. Her emerald eyes which reflected the earth,(A/N: Not the one in the Solar System, the one in the forest.) and honey-blonde hair that now hung down to her shoulders, with bangs.

"What is your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," she answered defensively, revealing her true name for if the Li family was indeed responsible for their parents' deaths, they wouldn't reject her as she might try to take revenge for both her parents and for losing her job. However, Sakura was disappointed when _she _didn't show any recognition of her family name.

Yelan looked around the room and seeing that there were no other girls left besides Sakura and Fei Yin, told the bodyguards to leave them alone.

"You may address me as Yelan, Sakura." Yelan said as she turned to Fei Yin, and asked, "What is your name?"

"F…Fei Yin,"

"Fei Yin, you will take on the job of being Syaoran's bodyguard. The both of you will be staying with us. Sakura, you will be training along with Syaoran every morning starting tomorrow."

"I know you have very strong magic. Inner core, in fact. So don't even think of rejecting me." Yelan whispered to Sakura as she passed her. Sakura stood there stunned. She was supposed to be the one to get the job! Now instead, she would be staying at the estate, training with Li.

And to make matters worse, she had to get through Fei Yin before she could attack Li. And Fei Yin was almost as good as her. Then she would have to attack Li, who she was sure had inner core magic too. This was getting to be complicated. _'If only you were here with me, Tomoyo…'_ Sakura thought as a wave of homesickness hit her.

_--Tomoyo-- _

'_Where am I?'_ Tomoyo thought as she slowly awakened from her slumber. She was in a damp and dark place, and it was already late into the night. She really still wasn't used to traveling places like this, even though it wasn't the first time.

The streetlamps were slowly lighting up, the nearby buildings shutting down. The night was in reign. Tomoyo then conjured up a bed outside a garden, which was where she was, (A/N: She was outside the garden I mean.) and too tired even to move, Tomoyo welcomed and succumbed to the darkness once more.

A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Sorry there wasn't really much about Tomoyo in this chapter. There will be more of her, Eriol and Syaoran, who I introduced in this chapter, in the next chapter! I promise! I hope this wasn't too boring, and can you kindly please drop me a review to let me know what you think? I'll update only if I have ten reviews! Or when I have inspiration. Whichever comes first. Please R and R! It isn't that hard is it? I'll give lots and lots of mistletoe! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.


	3. Eriol Hiiragizawa

_Of Lies and Deceit_

Disclaimer: Used to have one, now I don't. Disclaimer found in Chapter One only. Don't sue me!

**Thanks to: The Supernaturalist, Pinaygrrl, flute4ever330 (Thanks for the information.), kwitchie, Teardrops of Hatred, butterflywinds, takari love (Thanks for reviewing twice, and Tomoyo's location will be disclosed in this chapter!), oxymoronique, Mama.**

_Chapter Three: Eriol Hiiragizawa_

It was dawn when she finally regained consciousness. She looked around once more at her unfamiliar surroundings, this time she realized where she was. She was lying on a pavement, with a huge luggage on her side, bearing her supposedly new "mission" name in gold lettering – Tomoko Raikatuji. She looked around, trying to recall her mission with some difficulty. Flashbacks rushed through her head as fast as a speeding bullet, and she felt as if she had just had a hangover.

'_Who was I supposed to kill this time?'_ Tomoyo thought as she slowly sat up and felt a dull throbbing pain at the back of her head as she reached her hand behind to feel it. She felt a lump at her head, and as she pulled her hand away from her sticky, damp, curls, she could see what seemed to be dried blood on the palm of her hand. A sniff was all that was needed to confirm her suspicions.

This was not the first of an unfortunate landing, but the worst. Up till now, she had never been injured in the sense that she had hit her head and incurred a loss of blood. And if she had paid attention to what school had taught her, she would know that this was not good. Her senses told her that her head had ceased to bleed since the night before, when she had landed.

Trying to clear her head as best as she could, Tomoyo couldn't seem to shake off the light-headedness she felt. Grabbing support of a pole-like object that turned out to be a streetlamp, she tried to pull herself up to stand, but after failing repeatedly, finally gave up. She sat herself down as she rummaged through her luggage.

The contents of her luggage was almost identical to Sakura's, as it contained as many sets of clothes, with her weapons and suits hidden underneath it all. However, it also contained a fake identification card, along with what her "job" was. She was supposed to pose as the President of

a relatively large company known as Amamiya Corporation, which she had changed it from Daidouji Corporation, whose working hours were flexible.

In actuality, it was the position that her mother had left for her after her demise, and she was to work there when she was of age. However, due to the fact that she was much to busy with her assassin work, she had had to turn over the workload of the President to the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of the company. The post of President had, however, remained vacant for she had still returned from time to time to mind the company. The company was the fruit of her mother's labor, as her daughter, it was only right for Tomoyo to inherit the company and protect it from people who would stoop to unscrupulous means to get the company. Being an assassin had its perks after all.

Putting her items back into the luggage, she made sure that no one was looking as she sighed in relief. There were a few people staring at her with a strange expression, for anybody sitting in the middle of the pavement with his/her luggage in tow was bound to be uncommon. Stretching out her legs slowly, she took special care to look to see if she had any superficial wounds or if she had pulled a muscle in any part of her anatomy.

It turned out that she had pulled a muscle in her right thigh, and had a 2-inch deep cut on her left arm. By this time her head had cleared, and the dull throbbing pain had reduced to just a nagging pain at the back of her head. That brought her back to her thoughts before she had looked into the luggage. "Who am I supposed to kill this time?" she wondered aloud this time, though a little louder than she had expected. That had aroused more people's curiosity as they stared at her and hurried away, and she flushed lightly involuntarily.

She racked her brains, over and over again, but other than feeling a worse pain than before in her head, she could not, for the life of her, remember the name of whom she was supposed to kill. _'How am I going to complete my mission now?' _she thought as she sighed miserably. She could remember vaguely that the person she was assigned to assassinate had been told by the Handler to be the killer of the remaining of her family, besides Sakura, that was. But whatever had happened after that, she simply could not remember.

"Excuse me Miss? Are you okay?" Tomoyo heard a deep voice ask her gently as she raised her head to the speaker. The blue-haired sorcerer looked at her as his midnight blue orbs gazed into her own amethyst colored ones with undisguised concern and a look of shock flickered in his eyes but as soon as it was there it was gone. Tomoyo wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

She snapped out of her trance-like state as she answered him with a polite, "I'm afraid I fell over accidentally and hurt myself. I would appreciate it very much if you could help me to a nearby hospital with my luggage." in perfect English. Sonomi had trained her strenuously in the language arts, and she was thankful for it even though at that time she had felt only distaste toward the lessons.

He nodded as he helped her to her feet and as he noticed that she was limping, and in fact hardly even able to stand on her two feet without some help instead turned right and with a wave of his hand, the gates of the magnificent mansion creaked open and he tried to help her into the mansion. Tomoyo, however, refused to budge.

"Having magic doesn't give you the right to abuse it and enter others' property unauthorized!" Tomoyo blurted out as she looked reprovingly at him.

He chuckled and in between spasms of laughter said, "This is my property, To—" he stopped himself just in time. Tomoyo seemed not to have noticed, for she had her head bowed down low, blushing slightly in embarrassment as realization dawned on her.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought that it belonged to someone else's."

"It was a simple mistake, anyone would have thought that. I guessed and felt just as much. You are a magic user aren't you? Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. You must be a foreigner."

"How did you know? And yes, you are right on both accounts. However I do not have the power of healing my own injuries, or you would not have found me on the pavement outside your residence. I am Tomoy—Tomoko Raikatuji."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Unfortunately, no. I couldn't find someplace suitable."

"How about you stay here for the time being? I could help you find somewhere to stay."

"That would be splendid, thank you. But I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No trouble, no trouble at all."

As they had their little conversation, Eriol had already helped her into his mansion, and her leg no longer felt as painful as it had been before with each step. Now it just felt numb. Eriol helped Tomoyo onto the couch as he laid his hand on her wounded arm, his forehead creased in concentration. Tomoyo could feel a slight tingling feeling at the spot where the palm of his hand met her wound and she could feel her skin tightening, stretching slightly. By the time he removed his hand, the wound had already closed up and the only thing remaining was the dried blood left there.

Then he proceeded to heal her leg, and just as he was about to pull away, a click was resounded, followed by the flash of what seemed to be a camera.

"YESS! Caught in the act!" said a female voice merrily, jumping out from behind a door. She ran over to the stunned duo, as she looked with a puzzled expression at Tomoyo before exclaiming delightedly, "You're back!"

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Tomoyo asked. Or at least, TRIED to ask. Unfortunately, her feeble attempt was thwarted as the female encased her in a bone-crushing hug, almost causing her to turn blue in the face.

As Eriol finally recovered from his being stunned, he tried to pull the female away from Tomoyo, to no avail. "Ruby Moon, if you don't stop suffocating Raikatuji-san, I'm afraid that you'll be banned from the kitchen for the whole of this year." He finally said with a solemn expression on his face and she could only let go of Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at her sternly as he mouthed a 'We'll talk later' and asked Tomoyo if he and Ruby Moon could be excused for a moment.

"She is Tomoko Raikatuji, not who you thought she was. She doesn't remember, so don't say anything." Was what Eriol said as soon as Ruby Moon and he were left alone. She nodded, and they left the room to re-enter the living room.

"Raikatuji-san, I'm terribly sorry, but this is Ruby Moon, or you could call her by her given name in her human form, Akizuki Nakuru. She is a little over-enthusiastic, as you can see."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding as she smiled and greeted Nakuru. "Nice to meet you Akizuki-san!"

"Please call me Nakuru, Tomoko-sama! Calling me Akizuki-san is too formal for my tastes! Now, what were you and Eriol-kun doing just now?" Nakuru asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Tomoyo was only too ready to answer,

"He was healing my injury, Nakuru-san. I fell down at the pavement outside your residence."

"Oh…" Nakuru seemed a little upset that nothing saucy was going on between Eriol and Tomoyo.

"What's all the racket about?" a voice said wearily as a soft toy-like thing floated down the stairs.

"SUPPI-CHAN!" Nakuru's voice rang throughout the whole mansion. "Tomoko-sama! This is Spinel Sun, another inhabitant staying here. He's a grumpy thing. You can also call him SUPPI-CHAN!" she said in a singsong voice as if determined to annoy Spinel.

"Oh Suppi-chan! I've looked all over for you! I want you to try my new sugar biscuits! They're really TASTY!" she called out as she attempted to glomp the sun guardian. He had, however, turned tail at the mention of sugar biscuits and took off at a lightning fast pace. As he flew he yelled,

"My name is SPINEL! NOT SUPPI!"

Tomoyo giggled softly at the events taking place right before her eyes as Eriol looked amused. Before she knew it, a flashback went through her head of her, Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel covered in flour, eating sugar biscuits.

'_That's weird! Where had that come from? I'm positive that didn't happen before.' _Tomoyo thought and shook her head, seemingly trying to clear the thought from her head. But the thought refused to leave her.

_A/N: Okay, so I lied. Syaoran and Sakura didn't appear in this chapter, but that was because I had a change of plans! GOMEN! Please don't kill me! Anyway, don't say that it's impossible for Tomoyo to lose a bit of her memory, because she landed on the hard pavement and she hit the back of her head, which could lead to blood clots and cause a temporary memory loss. Tomoyo lost a slight part of her memory, the part where she couldn't remember who she was supposed to assassinate. What will happen? She's staying at Eriol's house! Will she ever regain that little bit of her memory? Or will she gain more of her memory than that? Find out in…later chapters! BWAHAHAHA!_

_Good? Bad? Send me a review; let me know what you think. Come on everybody, please R and R? Tis the Christmas season, take it that you're giving me a belated Christmas present by reviewing? Make my day! I'll give lots of mistletoe! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated._


End file.
